Rise of the Frozen Child
by Villain Fan
Summary: When Jack and Elsa have a child, the Guardians tell them the truth about her. On their daughter's 13th birthday, they're forced to send her away. Alone in the world, and trying to figure out the truth, she meets Pitch Black. Will she make it out alive? Or will her greatest fear consume her?
1. Prologue

_Rise of the Frozen Child_

_Notice-Characters are not mine, except for Rocky, and this story. Please review! Also, if you see a chapter, and the same thing you were just reading, I apologize. I don't know how to separate chapters yet, so please bear with me. Enjoy!_

**Prologue**

**Elsa and Jack had met many moons ago. When they first met, they had fallen in love. After hanging out for a while, their love for each other grew. They married each other, and then had a daughter, they named Rocky Frost. She had shoulder-length silver hair, silver-gold eyes, pale skin, freckles, and of course ice powers. Then one day, Pitch, the Nightmare King, had come for Rocky. But when he got there, the family was gone. In fact, the family was in an ice palace that Jack and Elsa created, hiding from Pitch. And they still hide there to this day, on North Mountain in Arendelle. Still hiding from the Nightmare King.**


	2. Chapter 1-Truth Telling

It had been 12 years since the Frost family ran away from Pitch. 12 years of hiding, fearing, and waiting. Their daughter, Rocky, was only a baby when they ran away, not knowing the King of Nightmares was after them. Now at 12, she still didn't know the truth, neither did her parents. Then one day, when Rocky was asleep, the Guardians paid Jack and Elsa a visit. Jack said "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We have to tell you both something. It's the truth of your daughter." Bunnymund replied.

"We already know the truth." Elsa said.

"No, you don't." Tooth replied.

"Alright, please tell us." Jack and Elsa said.

"Rocky is your child, but she's also Pitch's." North said.

"What!?" Jack yelled.

"It's true, all of this is. The Man in the Moon told us, and you know he never lies." Tooth replied.

"Continue." Elsa replied.

"You see, Pitch started to get lonely. He prayed to Manny to have someone spend time with him. So when Manny knew that Elsa was having a baby, he decided Pitch would half own Rocky. But since Rocky inheritated both his and your powers, he will only use Rocky for putting fear into the world. So we tell you, when it's Rocky's 13th birthday, you must send her away. For the safety of us, you, her, and everybody on Earth." North said.

"But if Manny knew this was going to happen, why did he give Pitch half guardianship?" Elsa asked.

"It's just how it's happening. We will watch over her, when you send her away." Tooth replied.

"Alright. Rocky's birthday is next week. Will you be coming?" Elsa said.

"Of course. Just don't tell her anything, she has to figure it out on her own, with us as her guide." Bunnymund replied.

"We won't tell her a thing." Jack said.

"Good night, see you next week." All the Guardians said.

"See you next week." Jack and Elsa replied.

When the Guardians left, Jack and Elsa went to bed. But they had no idea somebody was watching them, a certain someone who has been searching for them a very long time.


	3. Chapter 2- Deal Making with Pitch

After he was sure that Jack and Elsa were asleep, The Nightmare King rushed out of their palace. He was in a hurry, for he had a person to meet. He rode his nightmare to his home, which was a wooden bedframe in the middle of a forest, and went inside. Inside, the Green Goblin was waiting for him. Pitch said "You must be the Green Goblin."

"Your late." Green Goblin said.

"We have important matters to discuss."

"Like what?"

"I want you to be my allie, helper, sidekick."

"What's in it for me?"

"I know people's greatest fears."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"I can tell you Spiderman's fear. And then you can kill him with it."

Green Goblin smiled, his smile filled with evil.

Pitch stuck his hand out and said "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal!"

They both smiled evilly. And then went further into darkness to discuss plans.

**Hey everyone, this chapter introduces ONE of my favorite villains. I'm obsessed with the Green Goblin right now. If your wondering what version he is, this is a picture of him: **

**Oh yeah! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More to come! **


	4. Chapter 3-Birthday Troubles and Plans

**Chapter 3- Birthday Troubles and Plans**

This was it. It was next week, on Rocky's birthday. Rocky was excited to be 13. While she was getting dressed, she thought _Today's the day! I'm finally 13! Today I'm becoming a teenager, and I'll show off my powers! Nothing's going to go wrong._

Rocky kept her hair down, and she wore a long lavender dress with brown boots and black gauntlets.

She ran out to see her parents with Anna, Kristoff, Zelda, Link, and the Guardians. When she came in, they all yelled "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you guys!"

And that's how the day began. Meanwhile in Pitch's lair, him and the Green Goblin were coming up with plans. Pitch said "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"Today is Rocky's birthday. So, when she learns the bad newes, we will follow her, and at the right moment, kidnap her, tell her our plans, and let her join our side."

"Why is she so necessary?"  
"She has the power to create ice and snow."

"What!?"

"Her parents are Jack and Elsa Frost."  
"Oh, so THAT'S why she has ice powers. So when does Spiderman come into this?"

"When we abduct her, he'll see her in distress, we knock him out, and you do what you want with him."

"How long do you even need me for?"  
"For as long as I need you."

"When does this plan start?"  
"Tonight."

Back at the Frost household, everything was going to plan. Everybody was having fun, and laughing, until that night. At exactly 9:00 pm, the newes was broken to Rocky. When it came time for everybody to go home, the Guardians stopped everybody. North said "May I have everybody's attention. We have important newes for everybody to hear. Rocky, we wish you a happy birthday, but we're sorry."  
"Sorry for what?" Rocky asked in confusion.

"You have to leave." North continued.  
"What?" she said.

"You must leave your home, now." North said.

"Why?"

"Just go. It's under our orders!" North boomed.

Rocky stepped back in surprise, and looked to her parents. They nodded and handed her a satchel and her cloak. She took them and put them on. She said "Goodbye, everyone."

With that she ran down the stairs and threw the doors into the forest. All the time not knowing two men had seen everything, and were following her.


	5. Chapter 4-Distress and Kidnapped

**Note- This Green Goblin is the version from Spectacular Spiderman. Look it up if you don't know what he looks like.**

Pitch and Green Goblin followed Rocky through the woods. Green Goblin rode on his glider and Pitch rode his nightmare. They kept their eyes on her at all times.

Rocky ran, not looking back at her home, her past. She knew she probably couldn't go back, ever, so why think about it. Her cloak billowed behind her, while tears flowed down her cheeks. She kept running when she heard a noise. She stopped and looked about, wondering what it was. The moonlight cast eerie shadows in the already menacing-looking forest. Seeing nothing, she decided it was just the wind, and walked on. She thought _What could have I done to be thrown out of my own home? I wish I knew what it was so I could correct the problem. But since I'm never going back to my past, I'll never know that problem._

But then she noticed snowflakes falling. She looked at her hands and made gestures with them, that made it snow. She smiled at her powers, which made her think of her parents, which made her think of home, which made her think of the problem she'll never know. She frowned. _Why is it so difficult to __**not **__think of home? _she thought. And then she heard the noise again. She turned, and this time saw a man with green skin wearing purple clothing, coming full speed at her on a chrome glider. When she saw him, she ran at full speed. Rocky turned her head and saw him right behind her with his arms out streched. She kept running and turned her head again to see the Green Goblin right next to her. He grabbed her, picked her up bridal style, and flew away. Rocky, of course, screamed, while he laughed evilly. She didn't notice Pitch following right next to them. They flew into the city(next to the forest) and all around until Spiderman was in their sights. Green Goblin said "Look! Where should we go now?"  
"Let's go in that alleyway."

"Alright."

They flew down to the alleyway, and in seconds saw Spiderman. He said "Goblin, let her go!"

"Why should I?"

"Wait... Who is that back there?"  
"My employer."

Pitch knocked Spiderman out, and slung him over his shoulder. "Let's go." he said.

And the two, with their captives, flew away into the night, to Pitch's lair.


	6. Chapter 5-Truth Reaveled and an Escape

**Chapter 5-The Truth Revealed**

On the way to Pitch's lair, Rocky fell asleep. Green Goblin sneaked a glance at her a few times, and when they got to Pitch's lair, he set her on a bed. Pitch threw Spiderman in a cell that he made a long time ago. He said "How is she?"  
"She's asleep. How's he?" Green Goblin said pointing to Spiderman.

"He's still unconsious. We still have things to work out, so let's sit."

They sat in chairs that was near Rocky's bed. Green Goblin said "Pitch, what is your relationship with Rocky?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"She's my daughter. Well, I half own her." At this, he looked over at her.

"She's your daughter?"  
"Yes. Jack and Elsa half own her, and so do I."  
"How are you going to determine who's her guardian?"

"That, I have to discuss with Jack and Elsa."

"Where are you going?"  
"I have to check up on Spiderman and give him a peice of his own medicine. Goblin, watch over Rocky."

Pitch went further into the darkness, when Green Goblin saw Rocky waking up. Rocky opened her eyes to see the Green Goblin staring at her. She opened her mouth to scream, but Green Goblin put a finger on mouth and said "Don't scream, it's pointless."

He lifted his finger, and she said "Who are you?"  
"I'm the Green Goblin."

At that moment Pitch walked in and said "Your awake."  
"Who are you?"

"I'm Pitch Black."

"Why am I here?"  
"Come with me. Goblin you take care of the pain in your butt."

Green Goblin went where Pitch came out of, while Rocky and Pitch walked in the light. He said "Rocky, I'm sorry to hear that you were kicked out of your own home."  
"I am too. I don't understand why I was though. I didn't do anything wrong."  
"You didn't do anything wrong. You got kicked out because of what happened before you were born."

"What happened?"  
"You see, I was lonely, so I prayed to the Moon to give me someone whom I could love. The Moon knew your mother was giving birth, so when you were born your parents half owned you, and I owned the other half. The Guardians seeing you would cause trouble in the world, sent you away. That's the story."

"So your my father?"  
"Yes."

"But I look nothing like you."

"Your eye color, your hair color when you mix your parents hair color with mine, pale skin, and a power you have, that you have not yet seen."

"Am I suck here for a while?"  
"Yes. I'm going to help you with your powers."

"What about Green Goblin?"  
"He's going to help you too. We'll both help you."

"What about my family, my friends?"  
"Don't think about them. They are not important. Now, I have some matters to attend to. Why don't you get used to your new home."

With that he went to the shadows and vanished. Rocky didn't know what to think. Pitch was her father and him and Green Goblin were going to help her. Suddenly, the room felt much lighter than it was. Rocky looked up and saw a ball of light, and inside saw the Guardians faces. North's face said "Rocky, don't let Pitch help you."  
"Why not? Your the person who kicked me out of my home!"  
"We're sorry mate. But don't let him help you." Bunnymund replied.

"We will guide you, Rocky. Run now, run from here." Toothiana said.

Rocky did as she was told. She grabbed her satchel, and ran out of Pitch's lair. One of Pitch's nightmares saw this, and ran to reaport it to his master. When Pitch heard this he ran out and saw Rocky's cloak, but not her. He yelled "Goblin!"  
"Yes?"  
"Go after her! Make sure you bring her here."

"Yes sir."  
Green Goblin jumped onto his glider and set off.

Meanwhile, Rocky ran, then she saw a lake. She thought _Let's just hope my powers won't fail me, now!_

When she got to the lake, she put her foot down, and saw to her amazement, ice appeared there. But then she saw black crack into the ice. She didn't know what was happening, but ran across anyway.

She looked back to see the black had cracked even more into the ice. But there was no time for her to watch, she had to run. And when she heard Goblin's glider, she ran faster. Green Goblin saw her, and flew down to snatch her, but missed because Rocky had jumped in a tree. And when Goblin came around to the tree, she jumped out, turned, and shot snow at his face. She fell onto the ground, while he rubbed the snow off his face. Green Goblin said "Rocky, it's not nice to hit someone with snow."

"Well, maybe I don't want Pitch for a father! Did you ever think of that!"  
"Listen, I didn't have anything to deal with this. All Pitch wants me to do is take you back home."  
"Never!"

She jumped off the ground and jumped towards Green Goblin. She tried to attack, but Goblin caught her in his arms instead.


	7. Chapter 6- Something's Wrong

**Chapter 6- Something Wrong**

She said, through gritted teeth, "Let me go."

"No."

He flew off towards Pitch's lair, to bring back his captive.

When they arrived back at Pitch's lair, Rocky was scolded for running away, but was forgiven and sent off to bed.

Rocky, that night, couldn't sleep. So she got up, tiptoed across the floor, and went down to Spiderman's cell. She was extremely quiet, because Pitch and the Green Goblin were sitting talking by the fireplace. She saw they're shadows across the cold floor, but continued down into further darkness.

When she arrived at Spiderman's cell, she saw him trying to bust open the door. She watched him in the darkness for a few minutes, when he said, "Who's there?"

She walked into the light, but not to close to the cell. He said "Your that girl that was taken by the Goblin. Are you alright?"

She nodded her head.

"What's your name?"

"Rocky. Rocky Frost."

"Nice to meet you. Do you think you could get me out of here?"

"I don't want to be punished again."

"Again?"  
"I ran away but was caught by the Green Goblin."

"Oh. At least you tried."

"Your Spiderman right?"  
"Yes that's my name, don't ware it out. But you might want to leave if you don't want to get punished."

She didn't respond but simply looked at a cut that Pitch or Green Goblin must have created on his arm. And then she realized there were more of them. She went to the cage and put her hand through the bars. Spiderman looked at her hand and realized it was sign to come forward.

He went forward and Rocky put her hand on one of his cuts. Spiderman shuddered, now realizing how cold her touch was. But then she released her hand and he saw that the cut was gone. He said "H-how did you do that?"

"My parents taught me when I was little."

Spiderman smiled behind his mask, but then saw an ice patch underneath Rocky's foot. Rocky could sense his expression and looked down. She jumped away from it, but where she landed more ice formed. Spiderman could sense her fear and he said in a loving tone, "It's alright, Rocky. Just calm down and it will be alright."

Rocky stopped moving realizing that the ice was wherever she had landed. She said "My powers... they're forming."

"Powers?"  
"I got power to make ice and snow from my parents, Elsa and Jack Frost. Before I had a little bit of their powers, but now on my 13th birthday I have the same powers as them."

That's when she noticed the black inside every piece of ice. She looked to her hands and then to the blackness. Spiderman saw the ice again appear under her feet and he said "Why is ice on the ground now, when it wasn't before?"  
"My mom told me that it has something to deal with fear. Emotions are the reason for the different shapes of ice, and fear creates that kind of shape."

"What are you scared of?"  
"I don't know why this blackness is in the ice. It's never happened before."

Upstairs, Pitch was talking with Green Goblin when he stopped. Gobby said "Are you alright, Pitch?"  
"Yes. I just smell new fear brewing."

He stood up and sniffed the air. He looked over to the bed and saw that Rocky was gone. But then he noticed ice leading down into the darkness. "Goblin come with me. It seems our prisoner has a visitor."

They ran downstairs to see the cell full of ice with black creeping in. Gobby tried to go but Pitch held him back, for he was watching Rocky. The two prisoner's didn't notice the two masters, for they were both watching the ice that Rocky was producing. Spiderman said "Maybe it's just something with ice. Try snow."

Everybody watched as Rocky made little snow bank in the corner. Rocky gasped as the snow started becoming a grey instead of staying white. Pitch watched curiously as Rocky pushed her bangs up with her palms. She kept repeating "What's wrong with me?"

After a few more seconds, Pitch and the Goblin revealed themselves. Pitch said "Goblin, put him in a cage upstairs and Rocky in a cage too."  
"Yes, master."

Gobby led both of them up the stairs while Pitch looked at the ice and snow. With his hand he displayed his power, which was black sand. He looked back and forth between the ice and the sand, and that's when he knew what was happening. He smiled to himself and walked back upstairs.

When he came back up, he saw the Goblin finishing putting Spiderman in his cage. But then he looked to the other cage where Rocky had her knees up, her arms wrapped around them, and her face in her arms. Pitch flew up to her and she gasped. He said "I hope you like it here, Rocky. For your going to stay here for a while." He smiled and Rocky saw his white shark-like teeth.

"What do you want with me?"

"Like I said, I'm your father and you will be mine!"

He tried to grasp her but she pulled back just in time. He flew down to the ground and said "I have somewhere to go. Goblin, watch over both of them and make sure Rocky doesn't escape."

His robe swished as he exited out of the lair. Rocky watched as he flew out and wondered what he meant by she was to be his.


	8. Chapter 7- She's Mine

**Chapter 7- She's Mine**

Your probably wondering where Pitch was going. Well, just read. Anyway, Pitch hid in the shadows as he waited for his prey to come.

Elsa had cried over Rocky leaving, but she had stopped now. She paced back and forth in one of the frozen rooms waiting for Jack to come. But as she paced she felt a presences in the air. She turned to the darkest corner of the castle and said "Pitch?"  
Pitch emerged from the shadows and gave a sly smile. She said "Why are you here, Pitch?"

"Haven't seen you in a while, Your Majesty. Done with fear?"  
"Answer my question."

"Just to check up on my little Queen."

He caressed her cheek as he said this. Elsa turned away from his touch and said "I'm not yours. I'm Jack's, and when he finds out your here he'll beat you to a pulp."

"Is that so?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I guess he wouldn't mind me taking his wife out for a ride."

He picked Elsa up in bridal position. She squirmed in his embrace, but stopped when she felt the touch of warm lips on hers. Pitch stopped and said "Elsa, please be my wife. We could live our days in darkness with Rocky as our child."  
"No! Rocky is a Frost not a Black!"

At this Jack came in and said "Pitch, why are you here?!"

"Just come to say hi to my little Queen. Also to say I know your daughter's werabouts."

"Tell us!"

"She's safe in my lair. It fits her needs considering something that's showing up."  
"Showing up?"

"My power is starting to shine in her. Her ice has black cracks in it, her snow is grey."  
"No. NO!" Jack yelled.

Elsa collapsed to the ground crying. Jack said "It can't be!"  
"Oh, but it's true, my friend. Soon she will help me rule the world and destroy the Guardians."

"But she can't. She's our daughter and we know she wouldn't do it." Jack said.

"You mean, my daughter."  
"We still haven't decided who she belongs to, Pitch! So technically she's both of ours."

"For now. But your precious Guardians will be lost to time soon. Enjoy the rest of your day, Elsa and Jack."

With that he vanished. Elsa and Jack embraced, crying, knowing that Rocky was becoming a part of Pitch's plan each and every day she was gone from them.


End file.
